


Claiming Victory

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Suitable Surface [1]
Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: By your broken weapon and your current kneeling position before Toyohisa, it was clear that you lost this sparring match. However, with him trembling before you, you couldn't help but feel like the true victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! And so, we approach the end of this winter’s fic spam with just a week to go after this one~! I really do hope you all have been enjoying yourselves with all that has been posted thus far!
> 
> I’m especially eager to get started on this week, as we begin with a post I’ve been wanting to make for months now! Without question, Toyohisa has become quite dear and very much my husband! Thus, while working on the line-up for this week’s theme--all based on Flume’s eloquently titled “Wall Fuck”--I was excited to include him~!
> 
> With all that said however, please enjoy!

You've done the impossible.

You beat Toyohisa.

While not in the sparring match that was held between the two of you at the makeshift training grounds created amidst the rubble of Verlina--the remnants of your _shattered_ weapon scattered on the cobblestone floor was testament to this--you claimed victory while giving him his prize:

Your head.

Figuratively, of course.

Up until now, you and Toyohisa--while on the same side--were at a clash. His pride and ruthless honor came in conflict with your approach, and in turn, he was aghast as to why _you_ of all people were even on the battlefield in the first place. It was akin to the interactions between Nobunaga and Olminu, though you were more prepared to check your fellow Drifter accordingly, which just resulted in the clash between your weapons.

Witnessing all this, Olminu was horrified, Yoichi was reaching for the nearest available snack, and Nobunaga was chuckling deeply with amusement over what he joked as the beginnings of an "innocent love."

If any romance was to begin between you and Toyohisa, certainly the start of it would not be innocent, given by your current standing--or lack thereof.

You were currently positioned on your knees, your top undone and unraveled to expose your chest--per part of his prize--as your lips remained parted for his cock to push past. Were it not for the full moon and the lit torches that were by the wall whereupon the samurai was leaning against, your senses to fathom this situation would have been left solely to touch, smell, and taste.

While you lost, you had no qualms about your literal position. You may be on your knees, but you had all the power and control in this situation, rewarding Toyohisa for his victory exactly how _you_ wanted to do so.

The worn, black material of Toyohisa's pants were soft to the touch, contrast to his hard, muscled thighs that were oddly pleasing to rest your hands upon, indulging in a squeeze here and there--especially since that elicited such a delightful grunt out of him. While you were touching him like this to amuse yourself, you had to keep his lower half still somehow, what with how eager he was to fuck your mouth at whatever rhythm he so chose.

But then again, you shouldn't be too surprised that Toyohisa's self-control was akin to as it tended to be during battle.

As you bobbed your head up and down the thick, heavy girth of his cock, you noted the heady musk emanating from his skin, a hint of sweat and whatever cologne-tinged soap that Saint-Germi had forced all the men to use. The scent suited a warrior like him, which--despite how you tended to be at odds with one another--made the heat that was gathering at the pit of your stomach grow even more vivacious. It made you want more of him.

A selfishness on your end, however. Certainly not wanting to go out your way to _please_ him.

You were simply trying to leave him breathless as a matter of your own pride and satisfaction, in that you managed to fit his cock into your mouth all the way down to the base, your nose and chin tickled by the thick crown of black hair that awaited you at the bottom. Still, you found yourself wanting to have his taste--reflective of his scent--on your tongue, saltiness with a bitter tinge. Though, you personally found the low snarls released from his mouth to be far more delicious by comparison, especially whenever you happened to glance up at his face.

Thanks to the lighting, whether by moon or by fire, you were able to see Toyohisa's face contort with pleasure. That wicked grin of his struggled to remain on his face--his way of expressing dominance--broken by him either licking or biting down on his lip, growls rising from the bottom of his throat. His hands were left to clutch at the wall behind him, resisting from grabbing at your hair, _your head_.

He too was acting out of pride, along with his practice of the warrior code. As the loser, you had to accept your defeat gracefully--in that you would perform this act to the best of your ability without help.

Even if he was willing to offer some assistance.

Every time you peeked up at his face, his face--beginning to be slick with sweat--looked to succumb further to the pleasure you offered. He was unraveling within your grasp, within the mere swipe of your tongue, within the suction of your lips. The man who was set to lead you and everyone else to conquer this world--and perhaps defeat the Ends along the way--was becoming weak at the knees because of you. By the tremor in his pelvis and the quickening of his breath, you were sure that he was only moments away from climax.

It was hard to not feel victorious over this.

Your eyes--having lingered at his face--happened to catch his as he lowered his head, wanting to see your mouth full of his cock. While he found the sight all too arousing, what truly made him close to immediately spilling his release down your throat was your gaze. He was the victor, and yet, by the defiance, the amusement, and the _challenge_ in your stare, it felt as though **he** was the one that was defeated.

At this time, you began to move your hand from his thigh towards his balls, in hopes of teasing him to climax--enough to make him _whimper_ for you. However, you suddenly felt his hand in your hair before your head was yanked back. With the strength in his firm grasp, you were tugged up to your feet at such quickness that you couldn't fathom it at first.

What did immediately register, however, was all of a sudden finding yourself up against the wall where he was leaning against. His body heat made the surface feel warm, especially as your cheek rested upon it, though nothing compared to the scorching aura that seemed to emanate from him, furthered by his hard muscled form pressing you further against the surface before you.

His demonstration of his strength on you only furthered your neediness. But it wasn't as though you were going to admit it anytime soon. Rather than that, you turned back to him and smiled.

"What happened to wanting my head?" You teased, taking ever so much delight from the scowl that immediately formed, his eyes flashing at what he heard to be your declaration to challenge. However, as soon as he moved his mouth to your ear, your knees felt weak from the words he growled out,

"Your head's not enough for me. I'm going to need to claim all of you for myself."

Not to be outdone whenever it came to demonstrating his skill, he licked the shell of your ear, catching the lobe between his grinning teeth while rubbing his hips against the material of your sparring attire.

Even as you quivered, a pleased smile formed on your lips as you hummed, "I'd like to see you try."

Toyohisa's grin widened into a wicked smirk, just before he smothered your lips with his. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
